MSX FM
MSX FM, is a Drum and Bass radio station in Grand Theft Auto III, hosted by MC Codebreaker. The station was named MSX 98 in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Description GTA III Having a playlist that consists solely of Jungle/Drum and Bass music, the station's musical beat is fast paced and energetic, and characteristically features MC Codebreaker frequently emceeing his own vocals into the continuous mix of music tracks, although his thick London accent makes his dialogue hard to understand for those not aquainted with this style of music or emceeing. Much like Rise FM in GTA III, the station is a continuous DJ mix of musical tracks, and as a result does not play advertising. The station's design references various real-life drum and bass-related subjects; the station's suffix is 101.1 - a reference to Timecode's (Rob Playford) mix CD 01.1 (Released on his record label 'Moving Shadow'), while MSX itself stands for "Moving Shadow". GTA Liberty City Stories In GTA Liberty City Stories, MSX FM is known as "MSX 98" referencing 1998, the year in which the game takes place. Still hosted by MC Codebreaker, the host often references artists under the Moving Shadow record label. Tracklist GTA III All songs played in MSX FM in GTA III originate from Timecode's 2001 mix album titled "01.1". * TJ Rizing - "Agent 007" (2000) (can be heard mixing in while other songs are playing) * Calyx - "Quagmire" (2001) * Rascal and Klone - "Get Wild" (2000) * Ryme Tyme - "Judgement Day" (2000) * Hex - "Force" (2000) * Omni Trio - "First Contact" (2001) * Aquasky - "Spectre" (2001) * Rascal and Klone - "Winner Takes All" (2000) * Calyx - "Catapult" (2001) * Rascal and Klone - "The Grind" (2000) * Ryme Tyme - "T Minus" (2000) * nCode - "Spasm" (1999) * D Kay - "Monolith" (2000) * Dom & Ryme Tyme - "Iceberg" (2000) GTA Liberty City Stories All tracks in MSX 98 are taken from Moving Shadow Records, which various British drum and bass pioneers are signed on. * Omni Trio - "Renegade Snares" (1993) * Renegade - "Terrorist" (1994) * Foul Play - "Finest Illusion (Legal Mix)" (1993) * Omni Trio - "Living For The Future (FBD Project Remix)" (1994) * DJ Pulse - "Stay Calm (Foul Play Remix)" (1994) * Hyper-On Experience - "Disturbance (Tango Remix)" (1994) * Higher Sense - "Cold Fresh Air" (1994) * Omni Trio - "Living For The Future" (1994) * Omni Trio - "Thru The Vibe (2 on 1 Remix)" (1994) * Deep Blue - "The Helicopter Tune" (1994) * Dead Dred - "Dred Bass" (1994) Videos Trivia *The songs "Renegade Snares", "The Helicopter Tune" and "Spectre" are also featured in Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition, another Rockstar game. *This is the favourite radio station of the Yakuza, Sicilian Mafia and the Hitmen. *The station was named Moving Shadow FM in the Beta version of GTA III. *The station's name may be a reference to the MSX home computer series which was manufactured by Microsoft in Japan & Europe between the late 1980s and early 1990s. Gallery F551df2b187458e54951811ef1bcbac3.gif|Big MSX FM's logo from official GTA III site. Navigation de:MSX FM es:MSX FM fr:MSX FM pl:MSX FM pt:MSX FM ro:MSX FM Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA III Category:Radio Stations in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Drum and Bass Stations